Possibly Impossible
by azuremiko
Summary: Touya, who takes on a new job as a waiter, is forced to work alongside the genki Nakuru. After returning a big favor he owed her, Touya finds things starting to go downhill between himself and Nakuru. Or is it uphill? Touya isn't too sure himself...
1. More than Enough Flour

nihao! this is my first shot at a touyaXnakuru fic (I'm more eXt but I love tXn too. they're my second fav) if you read coffee stains (by me ov course) you'll remember touya mentioning a–ah! gomen! I shouldn't ruin it! even if you haven't read Coffee Stains, it's kay. you don't hafta read it to catch on here. but if you did, you'll get see some parts like when sakura begs touya for the reservations and touya's pov on eriol and tomoyo's date. fun, ne? so! on with the show!

if you feel it's worth it, leave your e address and lemme know if you want me to letcha know when I update! nice an clear onegai!

disclaimer: this's the first an last time you'll see this: cardcaptor sakura belongs to the masterminds ov CLAMP. end ov story. period. the plot and bladdy-blah blah belongs to me. got it? good.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER ONE: More Than Enough Flour

A tall handsome man made his way down the line of shops, not bothering to take interest in any of the clothing displayed in the windows or any of the cafés.

A bright sunny day accompanied the mood of the shoppers and also wanderers in the area.

It wasn't that the man wasn't in a good mood; in fact, he was feeling quite happy at the moment. It was just that he had an appointment and he intended to keep it.

Touya Kinomoto enjoyed the warm rays on this bright day. He liked the feeling of how the rays warmed his 'close-to-black' brown hair. ('It's really getting long. Maybe I should get a haircut?') Fortunately for him, his long bangs didn't obstruct his eyesight. ("Onii-chan, if you don't cut those bangs, you're gonna look like a sheep-dog for crying out loud!")

A couple high school girls giggled as Touya passed.

"He is sooo hot!" whispered one girl (but loud enough that Touya could hear).

"Gimme a break!" laughed another. "You wouldn't have a chance with him!"

"Damn right!" said another. "Now maybe with me..."

"Psh. As if," snorted this first one. "Now _me _on the other hand–"

"None of us would have a chance," interrupted the second girl. "But that doesn't change the fact that he's H-O-T!"

The group of girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. Touya smirked to himself, still walking on.

What the girls had said was true: none of them had a chance. Touya wasn't being very judging–it was more the fact of the age difference. (Not that that had stopped him before though.)

Touya had just turned the big two-eight a month ago. Nonetheless, age didn't affect Touya's good looks. Lucky him.

Okay, so Touya was out of college and out of a job in fact. That was the whole point of this casual stroll: he was on his way for an interview.

Besides this, Touya had successfully finished college a couple years ago. To be more specific, it was an institute of art. There, Touya took classes in graphic arts and (to the surprise of his family) culinary arts (to the joy of his best "always-hungry" friend, Yukito).

Except for the "minor" detail that this job wasn't really associated with either of his talents, still, Touya went on.

Yes, being out of college for approximately six years without a job was a little hopeless but Touya hadn't come across any offers that he liked.

Taking back to his high school days, Touya decided to take on a typical 'high-schooler job' to fill in his spare time. There were the issues of money of course, being independent from the Kinomoto Household but it was more to pass the time until he found a job where he'd be able to put this skills to use.

Finally, Touya came to a stop in front of his destination; the café by day and five-star restaurant by night: _Ruby Moon's Chance_.

As per usual, there was a line that started from inside the café and was the length of a couple shops.

_Ruby Moon's Chance_ was especially famous for it's pastries and generally, the moment _Ruby Moon's_ opened, there was already a long line waiting. When night crept around, the cheery café became a classy restaurant, reservations required in a 'more or less sense' given that you were lucky and formal and dressy if you pleased. Nonetheless, café or restaurant, the desserts and pastries were generally the talk of the town.

Touya sighed and walked through the open doors, squeezing in between drooling customers. Right when Touya entered the café, he was hit hard by the smell of fresh bread, cookies and everything sweet.

'How does this place hold all this smell with the doors open?' Touya wondered. He stepped off to the side of the line and leaned against an arm chair, jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

The one girl that worked there was scurrying back and forth, throwing bagels or pastries into bags and ringing them up as fast as she could.

'Maybe I signed up for the wrong job?' Touya thought, thinking that he wasn't too keen on running around for eight hours a day. 'Maybe I could just do part time? Damn, maybe I shouldn't even take the job..."

But instead, Touya stayed, getting comfortable leaning on the chair. He waited for a few minutes, observing the girl run back and forth.

She looked to be in her early twenties. She wore her blond hair in two pigtails, each a little curly towards the bottom. Touya was sure that she was ready to strangle someone. Nonetheless, she smiled at each and every customer, wishing them a good day and to enjoy whatever yummy snack they just purchased.

Even though the customers were continually coming, she finally looked up and noticed Touya watching her. She flashed him a grin.

"Hey there!" she called. She flapped her hand, motioning for Touya to come forward. "Are you Kinomoto?"

Touya blinked. "Um, yeah. You can call me Touya if you want."

"I'm Chiharu," she said, extended her hand over the cash register as she used her other hand to grab change for the customer. "You applied for the job as the waiter, right?"

Again Touya blinked. "Well, I thought I'd just do what you're doing...?"

"Oh no," Chiharu laughed, waving her hand as if to push aside that idea. "I can run it by myself!"

Touya sweatdropped. How could someone who looked like she was about to strange someone manage such a fast-paced job and maintain a smile at the same time? But Touya smiled. Anyone who could pull that off had his respect.

"So I guess I'm gonna be a waiter?" Touya asked after Chiharu ran back to the register, ringing up a coffee and croissant.

"Yeah, for the restaurant. Y'know how things work with this place, right?"

"More or less," Touya answered, now leaning against the side of the counter.

"Good. She'll like that."

"'She'?"

"Yeah, the boss. You can go talk to her in the kitchen." Chiharu jabbed her thumb behind her, indicating two swinging doors, each with a round window.

"Should I be nervous? Is this a formal interview?" Touya asked, half joking.

Chiharu herself laughed. "No need to be nervous. Just go and impress the boss and you'll be good to go." With that, Chiharu winked and scurried off again, calling as she went, "Can I help you, sir? Might I add that those cookies you're eyeing are fresh out of the oven?"

Touya smiled to himself and walked around the counter and pushed the doors in. Again, he was hit hard by the typical smells of a bakery, this time, nearly being swept off his feet. He noticed, for being such a busy place, the kitchen was fairly clean and tidy.

Pots and pans were hung neatly from their racks off the ceiling and walls and the counters were clean and shiny. Touya would never had thought that a café would have such a big kitchen. He had to remind himself that it was five-star restaurant at night.

Walking down the aisle, Touya could practically see his reflection on the silver metallic counters. He rounded the corner hearing someone muttering to himself. Actually, herself.

"Dammit. Why don't they make these in smaller sizes? Do they honestly think I could handle this myself?"

Touya didn't say anything as watched a girl drag a huge bag of what was labeled "FLOUR" across the tiled floor. The girl had long, waist-length, dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a red-checkered apron over a black tee shirt and jeans topped with a tall chefs hat. Why she was wearing the hat, Touya had no idea. It wasn't like she was working with other people so why the hat? Touya mentally shrugged. Apparently he didn't pay enough attention in culinary art class, concerning the hats.

"Dammit," she muttered again, giving a fruitless tug. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She stared at the bag, still not noticing Touya's presence. She took hold of the corner of the bag and gave it her all, tugging like her life depended on it.

A slight sound of a rip could be heard but the girl had put so much effort into pulling that it was too late to let go.

"Watch out!" Touya cried as he lunged forward to catch the girl as she fell backwards.

FUMPH! Touya caught the girl but landed hard on the kitchen floor. Along with this lovely addition to Touya's day, the flour spilled out of the bag. Spilling all over him.

"Dammit," Touya coughed, trying to get the flour out of his mouth. "Why don't they make those bags smaller?!" He also tried shifting his weight, seeing as the girl was on top of him.

"That's what I was saying!" the girl mumbled. She tried sitting up. "You okay? Thanks for catching me."

"It wasn't anything," Touya mumbled, due to the flour in his mouth. He also tried to blink the flour out of his eyes. As far as he could tell, it must've been the wintertime, snow as far as his sight went.

The girl started to giggle. Touya wiped his face.

"Nani?" he asked grumpily. The girl still wouldn't get off his lap and the blood to his legs were starting to get cut off.

"You," she laughed. Finally, she got off of Touya's lap and pulled out a mirror.

Touya looked like his hair decided to age forty extra years, leaving his facial features in the dust. His dark hair was completely masked with flour, making him like a naturally born kid of white hair.

"Man..." he whined, rumpling his hair, shaking the flour out.

"_You're _talking," the girl said, looking at the spot where a new bag of flour just stood. It's contents were spilt all over the floor. She sighed and looked to Touya. Touya finally got a good look of her face.

Her eyes were a dark honey color that shone spectactularly. Her face had a slender shape and her skin was a fair peachy (and throw in some cream) color.

She stuck out her hand and a wide smile spread over her lips.

"I'm Nakuru Akizuki. Call me Nakuru!"

"Touya. Kinomoto." Touya reached out and took Nakuru's hand, speaking slowly. "So you're the boss here?"

"Well, only during the café hours. At night, I'm a hostess and I work in the bakery area when they need me."

"How are you only in charge during the café hours?"

Nakuru laughed, her eyes sparkling, even through all the flour. She adjusted her chefs hat and explained. "Y'see, I'm sort of running this place for a friend for the time being. She's out on some world tour trip thing. Y'know, when you need a break from everyone?"

"Uh huh..." Touya could tell that this Nakuru girl would be talking a lot.

"Well, she called me up and asked me to run the place. Her other friend's the manager during the restaurant hours. Anyways!" Nakuru finished quickly. "I take it you were the Kinomoto that applied for the waiter job?"

Touya nodded slowly.

"KAWAII!" Nakuru screamed, making Touya jump slightly.

Nakuru's hands were clasped together and her eyes went glittery.

"I can just see it now! You in a waiter's uniform! Ka-wa-ii!"

Touya sweatdropped. Now he wasn't so sure about this job anymore...

"Um, maybe–" he started.

"Welcome aboard!" Nakuru squealed, throwing her arms around Touya and giving him a huge hug.

"A-Akizuki–" Touya choked. "I–can't–breathe–"

"It's Nakuru!" Nakuru corrected, pouting at him. (Letting go, fortunately for Touya.) "Na-ku-ru!" she said, poking Touya with every syllable.

"Uh huh..." He started to back away, feeling the need for his personal space.

"When can you start?" Nakuru asked eagerly.

'Oh boy...' Touya thought. "Um...as soon as possible?" he offered.

"Great!" Nakuru cried, clapping her hands together. A small cloud of flour arose from the clap. "You can start Friday!"

"Great. Um–I–"

"Pick up your uniform on Thursday, okay?"

"Yeah..." Touya turned to head out. He wasn't too keen on hanging out too long with someone who was very capable of choking him to death. "I'll do that."

"JA NE TOUYA-KUN!" Nakuru shouted as Touya reached the swinging doors.

Touya paused, then shook his head and walked out. As he stepped out of _Ruby Moon's Chance_, he ran a hand through his hair (getting out some flour at the same time).

He wasn't really sure how he knew it, but things looked like it was going to turn out quite crazy and he knew exactly what would be the cause of that: that Akizuki girl.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

loved it? hated it? wanna go throw it in the trash an burn it? lemme know what you think! –grins– don't hesitate to throw in some suggestions or anything ov the sort. review onegai!

like I mentioned in the beginning, this'll have some "side-parts" from Coffee Stains. if you like eriolXtomoyo, check that out! (or Smudged Love. that's eXt too!)


	2. Hurting the Sales

cookies to those who reviewed! –hugs– you know who you are and you know that I love you tons! enough yapping. get reading. now.

here's an extra extra special dedication to s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs cuz the day that I post this (nov 2. at least, on this side ov the world...) is def her b-day an she's turning the big 1-5! plus, she always hasta put out with annoying lil me so this chappi goes out to her! happy birthday jules! –throws confetti– go have fun and have a kick ass birthday! you deserve it! and you watch out for those crazy tight pants! –laughs– have a great one!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER TWO: Hurting the Sales

Touya took his time, making his way down the street. His hands were jammed to the front pocket of his hoodie. Normally, they would be jammed in his jean pockets but why not have them in a bigger pocket?

It was Thursday, the day Nakuru instructed Touya to pick up his waiter's outfit. The sun was being nice and peeking out from behind some wispy clouds but there was a slight chill in the air. Odd for this time of year.

Nonetheless, the rays of the sun were enough to warm Touya's hair, his favorite feeling.

'I don't really wanna see that Akizuki girl again,' Touya thought to himself as he nodded to a smiling stranger. 'How do I know I'll be able to make it out alive this time?' Touya tugged at the neckline, as if Akizuki was hanging from his neck, strangling him. 'Augh, no guarantee. Better make it quick.'

Finally, reaching _Ruby Moon's Chance_, Touya stepped around the line of people and walked into the café.

"Hey Kinomoto!" Chiharu called as she rang up the register. Touya was still amazed at how this girl managed the massive crowds by herself.

He smiled and waved.

"Boss is in the kitchen, as usual." Chiharu nodded towards the door. "She has your uniform ready."

Touya suppressed a sarcastic smile and walked around to the doors. As he pushed in the swinging door, he was once again nearly swept off his feet at the smell of a bakery. If his nose served him correctly, cookies were currently baking in the oven.

Sure enough, as Touya walked by the two main ovens, huge batches of cookies were baking, on their way to be gobbled by some drooling mouth. Touya stopped and peeked through the glass. He didn't want to admit it but his mouth was starting to water. He wasn't sure if he could keep all that saliva in his mouth with smells like these.

As Touya straightened himself up, the timer gave a sharp 'PING!' and this told Touya one thing: the cookies were done. He looked from side to side then back at the oven door. A sly smile crept over his handsome face.

He looked from side to side again, to assure that the coast was clear.

'One cookie won't hurt the sales,' Touya thought as he rubbed his hands together and grasped the oven door.

As a tiny crack formed as Touya pulled on the handle, a wave of welcoming heat arose and blasted Touya in the face. The fresh smell of sugar cookies arose with the heat, making Touya's mouth water more, if that was even possible. He hastily grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled the cookie sheets out a little. Yanking off one mitt with his mouth, he gingerly touched the cookies. A little hot but they can cool down. Touya carefully peeled one large heart cookie, juggled it a little bit (because of the heat) and closed the oven door.

As he blew on the cookie to cool it down, Touya was right: he had to make an important decision. Either he could simply pop the cookie into his mouth and risk having all his drool pool out or...simply have all the drool spill out. (These cookies smell _very _very good.) It was a risk he would have to take, regardless of the drool.

Touya opened his mouth and was about to pop in the delicious cookie when–

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted a voice. At the same exact moment, Touya's head lurched forward as something hard hit him in the back of the head with a "BANG!"

"Eh?!" Touya whirled around, one hand still clutching the intact cookie and the other rubbing the back of his head.

He came face to face with Nakuru, who had were hands on her hips. And not looking too happy.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"What d'you think I'm doing?" Touya asked back. He was about to pop the cookie into his mouth when Nakuru snatched it from him.

"You shouldn't be stealing. Or else I'll have to take it out of your paycheck!" Nakuru threatened.

Touya rolled his eyes and snatched the cookie right back.

"C'mon, Akizuki. Don't tell me you bake all these cookies and let them sit here without you touching them?"

"I'm gonna tell you that I bake all these cookies and never touch even one!" Nakuru replied. She pouted slightly. "Now put that cookie down."

"Nope. It's got all my germs on it and I don't want any of those innocent customers to get sick."

"Tou-ya-kun..." Nakuru said in a warning voice. Her honey-brown eyes flashed. Touya suddenly felt uneasy. He realized that if there was any time to back out of the job, this would be the best time. Given that he was still alive in the next few seconds.

"Ummm...yeah?"

"I told you..." Nakuru started in a dangerous voice. "And I don't wanna say it again..."

Touya gulped. And if there were any better time, might as well have a taste of heaven before he actually made it there–

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME NAKURU!! NA-KU-RU!"

Touya's heart skipped a beat as Nakuru's voice echoed through the kitchen. While he was stunned, Nakuru jumped up and snatched the cookie away.

"Hey–" he started.

Nakuru shoved the cookie in her mouth. Touya, who was about to lunge for it, stopped mid- track. Nakuru pointed to her chipmunk cheeks.

"Fstill dwant it gow?" ("Still want it now?")

Touya's nose slightly wrinkled.

"Uh...no thanks."

Nakuru shot him a grin. She chewed up the cookie and swallowed.

"Touya-kun, d'you know how absolutely kawaii you look when you wrinkle your nose like that?"

"Um..." Touya wasn't too sure how he was supposed to answer this question.

Nakuru's grin widened. She picked up the pan off the floor (that being what she hit Touya with) and set it on the counter.

"Your uniform should be in the closet around the corner. I put a tag to let you know it's yours." Nakuru put on the oven mitts and opened the door. She pointed her hand towards the corner. "I wasn't sure what size you would need but seeing as you're so tall..."

"I'll go check it out." Touya quickly stepped around Nakuru and headed around the corner.

He immediately saw the huge closet door and swung it open. Inside, the walls were lined with shelves, all holding huge bags of sugar, sprinkles, jam, chocolates chips, and almost every type of sweet things possible to be thrown in to bake. Touya tried hard not to pick up one of the bags of huge fluffy marshmallows and stuff them into his mouth. He wasn't too fond of the pain in the back of his head. How had she thrown that pan? Like a frisbee?!

Touya also saw the waiter suit hanging on a hanger, hung from the shelves. Sure enough, Nakuru had labeled it with Touya's name...along with some pretty pink hearts and flowers adorning his name.

Rolling his eyes, Touya picked up the suit, hold it against himself for measure. It looked big enough and the pants at least nearly swept the floor. Draping it over his arm, Touya headed back out to the kitchen.

When he turned the corner, he could see that Nakuru was decorating the cookies with sprinkles and frosting. Touya tried hard not to open his mouth. It seemed that it was drooling again. He also found himself amused to see Nakuru humming while she delicately throw on the sprinkles in an exaggerated gesture. She seemed to humming a very familiar tune but Touya couldn't quite put his finger on it–

"Touya-kun?"

"Nani?"

"You can come by tomorrow, right?"

Mentally, Touya was thinking that he'd loved to skip out on whatever "tomorrow" was but instead, he said, "Sure. For what?"

"For your training of course!" Nakuru cried, her eyes going all glittery. "A crash course! One on one! With me!"

"W-with you?" Touya gulped. This was getting to be a little too much. Being alone with Nakuru at this very moment was a little too overbearing as it was. For Touya, at least.

"Of course with me, you silly person you!" Nakuru shot him a grin. "But we can't have you taking advantage of me..." Nakuru waggled her finger at Touya.

"Eh?" Touya wasn't catching onto this. Why would he want to take advantage of Nakuru?

"Just because we'll be all alone in the kitchen..." Nakuru drifted off and shot Touya another grin.

Touya sweatdropped.

"Listen, Akizuki–"

"Nakuru."

"Right. Akizuki–"

"It's Nakuru, dammit!" Nakuru said in a cheerful voice (which seemed a little odd, given what she said).

'Does one generally say 'dammit' in a cheerful voice?' Touya thought before he said, "I know the reins. Don't worry. I've worked as waiter plenty of times in high school."

"High school?" Nakuru repeated, as if she weren't so sure about Touya's experience.

"Yeah. I worked a ton of jobs and being a waiter was definitely part of it."

"High school?"

"Umm...yeah?"

"KAWAII!" Nakuru screamed.

Touya jumped back, nearly banging his head on a couple pots that were hanging down from the ceiling rack.

"Just imagine!" Nakuru squealed. Her hands her clenched together and her eyes went all glittery again. "Touya-kun...in a highschool uniform! Touya-kun in a waiter's outfit...in high school!" Nakuru gave a happy sigh. She focused her eyes on Touya.

Touya, who was getting even more nervous, sweatdropped again. Nakuru smiled brightly at him, making her eyes sparkle even more.

"This is gonna be good!"

"Umm...yeah?"

"Great! I'm glad we agree!"

"We do?" Touya said in a meek voice. This was the first time in his life where he felt a little uneasy around someone. Nakuru was doing just that. He couldn't pick up on her genki-ness, not to mention weirdness.

"So be here tomorrow at 3! 'Kay?"

"Y-yeah. I guess..."

"Great! Now get outta here. You're disrupting me from my decorating!"

Touya was relieved to hear her suggest something he really wanted to do. He cleared his throat and with waiter's outfit in hand, he made his way back to the swinging doors.

"Touya-kun?" Nakuru's voice called from behind.

Touya was about to brace himself for something more and turned around.

"Think fast!"

Before he knew it, a cookie just flew at him and in a split second, he reacted and caught it. It was still warm and fresh. Not to mention all the frosting and sprinkles Nakuru had piled on. Touya looked at it questioningly. Then he looked up at Nakuru.

Nakuru winked and said, "It's on me." She sent him a quick grin.

For the first time around Nakuru, Touya couldn't help but grin back.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

do me a favor and review! –grins– there was quite a few 'grins' in this chappi, ne? eh heh. so go clicky that button and drop me a review! I love all ov you! thankies as always!

again, happy birthday jules! I wish I could've done a better job in making this chapter especially for you but I was a lil O.o so I couldn't think ov anything! forgive me, onegai! now, go kick ass and scream at the world that it's your day. love—me.


	3. Back in the Good Ol' Days

a huge thankies, as per usual, to those who kindly reviewed! thanks for keeping me motivated! now get reading onegai! –grins–

**happy holidays minna-san!!! and a happy new year! don't drink too much bubbly, kays? –grins– **

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER THREE: Back in the Good Ol' Days

Nakuru had called up Touya and instructed that he arrive before the restaurant hours. That way, she could 'show Touya the reins' and Nakuru herself would be honored to give Touya a nice short tour around the restaurant.

"Joy..." Touya mumbled as he slipped on the waiters vest and finished buttoning the buttons to his dress shirt underneath. He left the two top buttons unbuttoned and looked at himself in the mirror.

He couldn't help but grin; he hasn't changed. He looked like the old Touya Kinomoto, hard working restaurant waiter, working so he could save up for a motorcycle. Yes, that was him. Even his facial features hadn't changed. Perhaps he had grown a little taller, if that was even possible. And perhaps he just needed a haircut...Sakura was right...he looked like one of those sheep dogs who had thick bangs covering their eyes. Well, maybe his hair wasn't _that _long but it could do with a trim sooner or later.

Sighing, Touya swung his jacket over his shoulder and went out the front door.

Being in walking distance to the café/restaurant was a good thing because Touya was in no hurry to make it there. At least, not _that _early. Any excuse (not that this was an excuse of any sort) to stay away from Akizuki as long as possible was good enough.

The restaurant wouldn't be opening for about two hours, leaving Touya until then to grasp the simple concepts. Not that he needed them, of course, but he felt to play it safe in a new environment.

As usual, as Touya made his way down the street with teenage girls giggling like mad and turning twenty shades of red as he passed. And as usual, he simply gave a slight smile and nodded towards them. Touya tried to pretend he hadn't noticed the one girl fainting at the sight of him and continued on his way.

And as usual, the line into _Ruby Moon's Chance _(still a café at the moment) hadn't waned and was as long as usual. Touya found himself wondering how Chiharu was holding up.

'Same as always, I bet. Looking cheerful and wanting to strangle someone at the same time.' Touya chuckled. 'Now that Akizuki girl on the other hand...'

Touya also wondered how Nakuru managed to shut herself in the kitchen all day long and bake away as if she were a machine.

Then again, seeing how hyper Nakuru seemed, Touya was pretty sure that Nakuru could've baked a whole week straight. He also started to wonder if she also cooked during the restaurant hours. Shaking his head, telling himself that she was only temporarily running the restaurant for a friend, there was no possible way that that friend would burden another task on Nakuru.

Nonetheless, Touya walked into the café, again being swept off his feet by the smell. He was greeted with a "Hey Kinomoto!" along with a sight of bouncing pigtails, flashing from side to side, throwing in muffins and cookies into separate bags.

"I guess I should let myself into the back?" Touya gestured behind his shoulder.

"Sure thing!" Chiharu said as she zoomed back to grab another bag, setting the already full ones next to the register. "First night, right?"

"Yeah. Should I be nervous?"

Chiharu snorted. "Yeah right. By the looks of you, not to mention your application, you'll be more than fine."

"I take that was a compliment?" Touya teased. "I don't think I liked that tone in your voice..."

"Oh get outta here," Chiharu called behind her shoulder. (She had once again moved to the other side to make a smoothie.)

"Hai!" Touya saluted, making Chiharu roll her eyes.

Pushing the doors in, Touya tossed his jacket onto the coat rack and decided to follow his nose. Sniffing, it seemed to him that Nakuru was now baking muffins. Blueberry? No, chocolate chip. Or both? There was also a smell of butter rum, making Touya drool uncontrollably.

'Now I definitely know I can't work here!' Touya shook his head, continuing to follow the smell. 'If I open my mouth to speak to customer, I'll probably just drench them with my drool.' Touya's nose wrinkled at the thought of this. "Damn that's nasty..." he mumbled.

"Nani?" called a genki voice.

'Uh oh...' Touya cleared his throat. "Nothing! It's me. Kinomoto."

"I gathered as much. Come and help me with these muffins will you, Touya-kun?"

Touya's nose had served him well.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon! You know you want to!..."

Touya did not like the tone in her voice when she said that last line. It sounded way too...way too...seductive? (Not that Touya was thinking of her in that way. It just sounded to him like that.)

This time, Touya turned towards another set of ovens, not the same ones Nakuru had baked the cookies in the other day. Touya hadn't noticed the other side of the kitchen before. It was the same as any restaurant kitchen; stoves, shelves of plates, the whole works. But also there was an even older set of ovens, none at all like the more modern ones on the other side. It seemed very old fashioned and some how, Touya liked them.

And sure enough, the muffins were baking in the larger, older set of ovens. Tons of them, in fact. Touya gulped and tried not to open his mouth.

"Oh Touya-kun!!" Nakuru cried.

"Eh?"

"YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!" she screamed, her eyes going glittery and her hands were clasped at her heart. "JUST LIKE I PREDICTED!"

"Yeah–um–"

Before he knew it, Nakuru was jumping up and down around him, observing him from every corner. Every now and then, with each jump, Nakuru would tug at the waiter's vest or at Touya's collar.

"Ka-wa-ii!" Nakuru sang. "Tou-ya-kun-looks-ka-wa-ii!"

"Umm...Thanks?" he said uncertainly.

"Dou-ita-shi-mashi-te!" Nakuru sang back. She pranced back to the table and started to lay the muffin tins with fresh muffin cups (or cupcake cups, if you please).

Touya realized very much that Nakuru liked to speak or sing in syllables. This looked to be something he would have to get used to. Unfortunately. Touya wasn't too big on overly happy-go-lucky people but it looked as if he'd have to do.

After Nakuru poured the rest of the muffin batter into the cups and threw it all into the oven, she set the timer and took off her apron with a flourish.

"Now Touya-kun, looks like I'll have to show you the reins."

"Um...sure."

Nakuru gave Touya a detailed tour of the kitchen and showed him the restaurant area. She ran through some rules and how things were run in the place. Touya nodded at everything Nakuru said, thinking that this was going to easy, given his part experience. Hell, he even knew he'd score extra tips if he just happened to serve some young women...

"Touya-kun, you listening?"

"Sure thing, Akizuki."

Nakuru, surprisingly, rolled her eyes and didn't object to being called by her last name.

"Last rule of all and this is very very, overly, times one hundred, times one million–"

"I got the point, Akizuki."

Nakuru poked her finger at Touya's chest with a very stern look on her face.

"The last rule is the most important." Nakuru paused.

"Uh huh..." Touya most have looked very bored to Nakuru and if she noticed, she didn't mention it.

"You are never ever allowed under any circumstances to add in a reservation on your own accord."

"Too many big words, Akizuki. Mind phrasing that into simpler terms?"

"It means, Tou-ya-kun," Nakuru said, giving a poke with every syllable in 'Touya-kun', "that if your best buddy or even your parents beg you for a reservation that shouldn't be on our list, you can't do it. Just because you work here doesn't mean you can take advantage of it. We're in high demand–"

"Okay okay. I got the point." Touya brushed past Nakuru and glanced at the clock. "Welp, looks like it's just 'bout time to open up."

"You up to the job?" Nakuru asked, a slight hint of playful challenge in her voice.

Amazingly, Touya shot a grin her way and said, "You're damn right I am."

With some help from Chiharu, Touya and Nakuru got the restaurant side of the café open and started setting out chairs and the usual.

As Touya set out dinnerware and place mats, Nakuru was busy cutting fresh flowers for the center pieces. Chiharu bounded from place to place, getting the fountain on the back patio flowing and lighting the candles on the tables and the tiki torches.

When it was close to opening time, Chiharu bid Nakuru and Touya good bye and the other employees (chefs, waiters and such) started to arrive.

"Welp, time for me to change!" Nakuru said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Huh? For what?" Touya adjusted his vest and checked to see if he had a pen and pad for taking orders.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm one of the hostesses for the restaurant!" Nakuru sent Touya a wide smile.

'Oh no...I'm gonna have to actually _work _beside her too?!' Touya mentally whined.

Nakuru clapped Touya on the back so hard that it nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Isn't that great, Touya-kun?" Nakuru's eyes went glittery. "We have the same working hours!"

"Yeah..." Touya said faintly, feeling quite faint himself.

"I'll see you in a moment! If there are some early customers, let them in, okays? Even if they don't have a reservation."

"Didn't you say we didn't except customers _without _reservations?"

"That's not really the case. But...well, I'm just nice." Nakuru winked. "Besides, we still have about ten minutes so it can't hurt, right?"

Without another word, Nakuru headed back to the kitchen. Touya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood at the hostess's podium and gazed at the list of reservations.

It was _very _long.

Touya sighed, thinking he had a long night ahead of him.

'But the more tips, the better,' he thought, grinning to himself.

There was a small ringing of bells (that were attached to the front doors) and Touya looked up. It would be his first customers and–

"Onii-chan?!"

"Kaijuu? And–why the hell did you bring that gaki?!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

douitashimaste: you're welcome

loved it? hated it? wanna burn it? throw some opinions my way! –grins– so go clicky that 'go' button and review! and yeah, I know it's a cliffy but I'm being hella lazy. but I'll updated asap, especially before school starts up again.


	4. House Special Wine

CHAPTER FOUR: HOUSE SPECIAL WINE

"Kaijuu? And–why the hell did you bring that gaki?!"

"And why not?!" Sakura shot back. She put her hands on her waist and glared at Touya.

Without another breath, Touya strode forward to Sakura, not even thinking about the possibilities of creating a scene. (Thankfully there wasn't anyone in the area. Most of the employees were in the kitchen.) Touya and Syaoran had a moment of glaring at each other with a nice spark exploding between their line of connection.

Scowling, Touya looked to Sakura. Sakura had now folded her arms and was looking at Touya with a raised eyebrow.

"Why're _you _here? Dressed like a little waiter no less." Sakura looked Touya from head to toe and then met his eyes.

"Do you have a _problem _with that?" Touya folded his own arms and towering over Sakura. The two siblings had their own glaring contest. "More to the point, why are _you _here?"

"Hey, you better not be challenging your authority, waiter-boy. We're here to help your business thrive," Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

Touya answered by rolling his own. 'Big words for a big gaki. Not my business to worry 'bout anyway.'

"So? Aren't you gonna seat us, onii-chan?" Sakura unfolded her arms and looked tired, as if she wanted to get this dinner date over with.

"You _are _on the reservation list, right?" Touya flipped through the stacks of paper, which happened to be the list.

"Um..." Sakura started.

Giving an exaggerated sigh of exasperation, Touya checked the clock.

"Well, Akizuki _did _say that I could let in desperadoes if it was still early..."

"Hey!" Sakura jabbed Touya playfully in the stomach. "Just take us to our seats, waiter-boy." Sakura linked arms with her older brother, leaving Syaoran to follow behind. Touya looked over his shoulder and again, he and Syaoran shared a moment of eye contact, trying to glare each other down.

"Where did you get that dress, kaijuu?" Touya asked as he led the two to their tables, along the large windows, looking out to the patio.

"Oh! D'you like it? Tomoyo-chan designed it for me!" Sakura twirled around before she sat down in the seat Syaoran had pulled out for her.

Touya smiled softly to himself, remembering how Sakura had looked when she had tried on their mother's dress and how she had twirled around. That felt like so long ago and when she was still so little. Sakura indeed looked very nice in the simple dress light pink dress she wore. At the hem, it was embroidered with a design of silver cherry blossoms and some other intricate pattern woven in between.

"It suits you. Amazingly for a kaijuu."

"Oh shut up, onii-chan."

"So how is Tomoyo-chan? I haven't talked to her for so long." Touya handed the two their menus and stepped back, again folding his arms.

"Oh she's good..." Sakura said it in an air of "I know exactly how she is but I'm not gonna tell you unless you ask for more information..."

Touya decided not to fall for it; he figured it would lead to something else. Something he didn't want to get mixed into. So instead, he said, "How about I start you off with some drinks? How about milk for the gaki? Would you like plain, chocolate, or strawberry?"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura cried indignantly. "Can't you be civilized for once?! We're in a restaurant for crying out loud! And his name is Syaoran! Call him that!"

Touya scowled and Syaoran shot him a smug smile. Touya ignored him.

"So? What'll it be?"

"Hmm...how about a glass of this house special red wine for me?" Sakura said, searching the drink list.

"Don't you think you're a bit too young to be drinking–"

"Onii-chan!"

"Okay okay. Just kidding. And the gaki–I mean Syaoran?" Touya said Syaoran's name through clenched teeth.

"I think I'll have the same."

Touya wrote that down on his pad, making a mental note to search for some type of poison in the back for Syaoran's glass, and said, "Okay. I'll be back with that. Take your time looking through the menu."

Touya headed back to the bar where he searched through the cabinets for the wine and wine glasses. He looked behind his shoulder and watched as Sakura and Syaoran talked to each other. They seemed to be having some sort of serious conversation. Frowning, Touya turned back to look for the glasses.

Having found them, Touya poured the house special into the glasses, careful not to pour too much.

"Oh! Touya-kun! Customers already?"

Touya whirled around and saw Nakuru sitting at the bar, leaning across and trying to grab the jar of maraschino cherries. He saw that Nakuru had let her long hair down and had a few strands of thin braids every here and there. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt, donned with a tie with the picture of some sort of cat. Touya couldn't quite place where he had seen the cat but placed it out of his mind.

Nakuru successfully swiped the jar of cherries and opened it with a 'pop!'

"Yeah. Suppose it'll be busy tonight?"

"Sure thing. You better be up for it!" Nakuru popped a cherry into the air and caught it in her mouth.

Scoffing, Touya re-corked the bottle and placed it back on the overhead rack.

"Trust me, Akizuki. With my work experience, you better believe I'd be up for it."

"That's the spirit, Touya-kun!" Nakuru cried, giving him the thumbs up.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura called. "Hurry up! We're ready to order!"

"Be patient, you kaijuu!" Touya shouted back.

"That's your little sister?!" Nakuru gasped, her eyes going sparkly.

'Uh oh...' "Um, yeah. Can you tell?" Touya tried to laugh as if he were making a joke.

"KAWAII!"

Back at the table...

"Whoa! Is Tomoyo here?!" Sakura and Syaoran cried at the same time.

Before Touya could even bring their drinks, Sakura and Syaoran (more Sakura) were ambushed by a bright eyed girl who was scuttling back and forth, observing Sakura from every angle.

"Um...hello?" Sakura tried, sweatdropping.

"HI!!" Nakuru answered in a high-pitched voice. "I'm Nakuru! Just call me Nakuru-chan!"

"Um..." Sakura started again.

"Okay okay. Let's calm down, Akizuki," Touya said, gently pushing her aside and setting down the two glasses of wine. "She's the current boss around here. Can I take your–"

"And hostess and baker!" Nakuru interrupted.

"Oh!" Sakura's eyes lighted up. "_You're _the baker? Wow! You've run up a helluva reputation for yourself!"

"Well," Nakuru laughed, "just for the past few months. I'm just running the place until my friend comes back from vaca. You can compliment her."

"Oh no." Sakura shook her head. "This place has always been popular but it's certainly gone up in the past months. That must _be _because of you."

Nakuru was obviously pleased and her dark honey brown eyes shone.

"Um? Can I take your–" Touya tried again.

"So you're Touya-kun's little sister?! That isn't too hard to see. You both are absolutely ka-wa-ii!"

"Onii-chan's always been the cuter of us two," Sakura laughed, shooting her bother a look. Touya could see what she was thinking and he didn't like it.

"Your order?" Touya asked, clearing his throat and raising his voice.

"Ah! Gomen, Touya-kun!" Nakuru stepped aside and let Touya do his thing.

"I would like to have this Wedding Soup–"

"Wedding?!" Touya growled. "What wedding?! Don't tell me you're getting married to that gaki!"

"Onii-chan! Quit being a freaking paranoid! I said soup!! Soup! Geez, you big baka."

Nakuru tilted her head thoughtfully and put a finger to her cheek. 'Hmm. Looks like ol' Touya-kun's overprotective. I wonder what he's got against that "gaki". He's quite kawaii, actually...not as much as him though...'

"Anyways!" Sakura said huffily as she finished up her order and handed Touya her menu.

"I'll put that right in for you. You said you wanted that steak rare, ga–Syaoran?"

"Well done," Syaoran corrected through clenched teeth.

"Right." Touya marked it down and said, "I'll be back with your appetizers ASAP. Sit tight."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura said to Nakuru (who, yes, was still standing there), "Onii-chan has always been so overprotective. It's soo annoying."

Nakuru gave Sakura a smile. "Sure, but remember, that's Touya-kun's way of showing his affection to you. He's just afraid that being too nice will expose the big cuddly teddy bear inside."

"I HEARD THAT!" Touya shouted back as he went through the kitchen doors.

Sakura and Nakuru giggled as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

The doors opened and people started to pour in.

"Ah. That's my cue to get going. Hopefully I'll see you around, Sakura-chan and..."

"Syaoran," Syaoran said, half smiling at Nakuru.

"And Syao-kun around, 'kays? I'll try to keep Touya-kun under control." Winking, Nakuru headed back to her post and started chatting up the first people in line.

"Aw, isn't she nice, Syao? I think she'd be perfect for Onii-chan."

"If she can put up with that brother of yours, she _definitely _has my respect," Syaoran snorted as he sipped his wine.

"Aww. Don't be that way, Syao." Sakura pouted. "I know Onii-chan can really pick on you but he's just looking out for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."

"Don't be so jealous. Now listen..."

Through the kitchen door's circular windows, Touya watched through narrow eyes as he saw Sakura lean towards Syaoran. The two seemed to be back into their 'serious conversation' mode.

'I wonder what they're plotting? Hopefully not trying to set me up with Akizuki...oh kami-sama. Let's hope not...'

"Touya-kun!"

Touya nearly jumped and he dropped the pen he was twirling between his fingers. Nakuru bent down and picked up the pen.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the podium thing? Doing your job?" Touya asked, letting his heart return to it's normal pace.

Nakuru shrugged and smiled. "Done."

"Huh?"

"Easy. Done."

"How'd–"

"Which means, dearest Touya-kun," Nakuru said sweetly, fiddling with the collar of Touya's vest, "that you better get out there and TAKE SOME ORDERS!!"

"Hai!" Touya cried, his heart jumping at the outburst. He crashed out the swinging doors.

Nakuru smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully. 'This could be fun...'

As the night started, Touya found himself fairly busy, as promised. Sakura and Syaoran took their time going through their appetizers, drinks, entrees, and dessert. Finally, when they were done, Touya gave them the check.

"So...have you seen Tomoyo-chan lately?" Sakura asked casually as Syaoran took care of the bill. Sakura propped her elbows up onto the table and rested her chin in her palm.

"Hmmm...not lately, no," Touya responded. He knew quite obviously that Sakura was yet again trying to get his attention and ask what was up with Tomoyo.

"I have."

"Good for you."

"You haven't seen her for what? A couple months now?"

"Hmmm..."

"Don't you miss her?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh c'mon Onii-chan. I know you've always had a little thing for our dearest cousin." (At this, Syaoran had looked up and had a look of disgust on his face. He couldn't possibly ever see poor Tomoyo with Touya.)

"Kaijuu!" Touya cried. "What the hell makes you say that?!"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways, don't you want to see her sometime soon?"

Folding his arms, Touya let himself calm down. There was no point in continuing to avoid this.

"What d'you want?"

Sakura gasped and she feigned utter shock.

"Onii-chan! How could you think I would ask you for something?"

"I'm going to assume this has to do with Tomoyo?" Touya asked without answering the question.

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. After a moment, she responded. "Yes, actually. And it just seems even better that you just so happen to work here now..."

Touya certainly stupid and in that instant, he saw it coming.

"_No_."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura whined. She wasn't stupid either. She knew her brother had alrady figured it out. "For Tomoyo-chan! She's still your favorite cousin!"

Touya shook his head and said sternly, "I would for Tomoyo-chan but it's against the rules."

"But Tomoyo just met this great guy and we're trying to set them up together!" Sakura pleaded. She clenched her hands together and pouted. "Think of Tomoyo-chan. She needs someone in her life!"

Touya snorted. "I'm sure Tomoyo's getting on just fine. Stay out of her love life."

For once, Syaoran agreed. 'That's what _I _said...' he thought.

"I wouldn't ask (or rather beg) you if I didn't think it would work! Onegai, Onii-chan!"

"What makes you think this will work? You aren't setting her up with some jerk are you? If he hurts her, I'll be sure to kick his ass–"

"Does this mean you'll give her a reservation?!" Sakura cried, emerald eyes lighting up.

"Why don't you tell her to come early?" Touya asked. "Just like you did. You got in fine."

"I know I know," Sakura said but she waved that aside. "We could but we want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"We're going to pretend that me and Tomoyo will have dinner together. Y'know, like a girls night out thing."

Touya nodded.

"But what'll happen is that Syao will drive Tomoyo here and when he drops her off, I'm going to bail," Sakura explained, getting very excited.

"Uh huh...go on."

"And we'll do the same thing with Eriol but the other way around!" Sakura ended.

"Eriol? Is this the guy she's meeting?"

"Sure is. And he'll be here waiting and surprise Tomoyo!"

Touya thought for a moment. Sakura eyes glinted; she knew she had him. She knew that Tomoyo was Touya's favorite cousin and that he loved her like a sister.

Thinking 'what the hell' and nothing could possibly go wrong for Tomoyo, Touya sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. For _Tomoyo-chan_," Touya said.

"Oh! Arigatou, Onii-chan!" Sakura cried. She leapt up and gave Touya a strong hug. "I'll call you and tell you when to set up the reservation, 'kays?"

"Fine. Whatever." Mentally, Touya was wondering how well this would go over Nakuru.

Syaoran handed Touya the bill and his credit card and Touya went to charge it up.

'Oh man...this is gonna be hell,' Touya thought as he swiped Syaoran's card. He ran through a couple ways to bring it up with Nakuru and all didn't end too well. He had already seen her when she was unusually hyper; he would hate to see her completely pissed.

Finally, when Syaoran signed the receipt and he and Sakura left (with Sakura going "I'm counting on you, Onii-chan!"), Touya went back to his duties. He had also noticed that the couple had left quite a generous tip.

As the night went on, the restaurant was packed and Touya had amounted quite a lot from tips. Couple of the younger women flirted with him and Touya playfully played along. Yes, he quite a large number of tips.

When it came closing time and most of the staff were gone, Touya was left alone with Nakuru, who was doing some accounting and checking off the nights profits.

Touya found her sitting at the table right in the middle with a jar of maraschino cherries. She was humming a tune to herself as she flipped through the orders and receipts.

Taking off his vest, Touya took a deep breath before stepping out of the kitchen.

This was going to be one tough time of persuasion and Touya hoped against hope that Lady Luck was at his side. After all, she did bless him with many tips, didn't she?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

so...what d'you think's gonna happen next? you know the drill. I need your feedback!!

just a note: I think the next chappi will be fairly short because I just want to focus on touya's attempt to squeeze in a reservation for tomoyo. hope you don't mind too much. thankies! 'til the next chappi–ja!


	5. Plea Bargain

omg!x1000 I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! I've been falling behind in this AND smudged love cuz ov school (particularly trig) and my lacrosse season was keeping me down. –phew– talk about stress! so hopefully, you'll forgive me and not expect too many updates for awhile.

I mentioned last chap that this one won't be very short. well, we shall see! here we go!

we'll just do a quick recap ov the last chappi: sakura and syaoran show up at ruby moon's chance and the lay "operation hook up tomoyo and eriol at the restaurant" on touya and ask him to throw in reservations for the two. touya agrees and here, he tries to come up with a way to sway nakuru with the idea.

ready? Here we go! –punches air–

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER FIVE: PLEA BARGAIN

"So, how'd we do tonight?" Touya asked, pulling out the chair across from Nakuru.

Nakuru touched her pen to her chin and before speaking, she took out the cherry stem that was poking out of her mouth.

"Pretty well," she said cheerily, looking up at Touya. She grinned widely at him. "I heard you were quite popular with the ladies."

Touya shrugged and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Nya. You must have heard wrong."

In turn, Nakuru also leaned back in her chair and her mischievous look came on. "Well well well. Who's being modest, hmm?"

Again, Touya shrugged. "Nothing doing. I guess it was just my manly charms."

"That's what I meant."

"Yeah, I know."

Nakuru's eyebrow went up. "Modest? More like cocky."

Rolling his eyes, Touya reached for the jar of maraschino cherries. Nakuru shot her hand out and swiped it away.

"Oi–" Touya started, feeling slightly annoyed.

Nakuru leaned across the table and stared Touya intently, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"So what's going on with Sakura and Syaoran?"

"What d'you mean?" Touya replied, letting the front legs of his chair come back to the floor.

"Is there any reason why you despise them as a couple?"

"Psh. It's the kid. That gaki–"

"Syaoran."

"Man, know you sound like Sakura. 'It's Syaoran!' 'His name is Syaoran!'" Touya said, imitating his little sister. "It drives me insane. It's not like it bothers her when I call her 'kaijuu'."

"Shows what you know," Nakuru muttered to herself. She rolled her eyes and popped a cherry into her mouth.

A moment of silence went by as Touya carefully planned his pleading speech to hopefully make Nakuru allow for a tiny exception. Nakuru watched Touya while twirling the cherry stem with her tongue. She smiled to herself. She could tell something was going on in Touya's brain.

Touya tousled his shaggy hair and looked up.

"Listen, Akizuki–"

"Sure."

Touya blinked.

"Huh?"

Nakuru smiled at Touya.

"I'll do it."

Touya's eyebrows went up. He leaned across the table and slowly took the jar of cherries without breaking eye contact with Nakuru.

"D'you have any idea what I was about to–"

"Say?" Nakuru interrupted. "Sure thing. And it's Nakuru, for the last time."

Again, not breaking the connection, Touya slowly dipped his fingers into the jar, catching a cherry by its stem.

"Since you're such an excellent mind reader, why don't you tell me what I was about to ask you?" Touya challenged.

Nakuru shrugged and tucked her pen behind her ear. "You were about to ask if I could make an exception and squeeze in a reservation... for possibly Sakura-chan or maybe a friend of hers?"

Touya's eyebrows scrunched up with skepticism. "How did you–"

"Know?" Nakuru shrugged again. "I could just tell. You seemed lost in thought... and you running your hand through that shaggy hair of yours told me you were trying to find the right words."

"But how did you know _what_–"

"You were going to ask?"

The corner of Touya's mouth twitched; her finishing his questions for him was starting to get irritating.

"Yeah. That."

Nakuru leaned back in her chair. "Simple," she said. "I could clearly see that Sakura-chan was trying to tug a favor out of you and no doubt, it would be for a reservation. I get that all the time." Nakuru waved her hand for effect.

"Riiiight..."

Nakuru grinned. "And y'know, things like this don't come cheap..."

Touya inwardly groaned. He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. Plastering his most charming smile onto his face, he said, "I understand. Can I buy you a drink?"

In response, Nakuru sent Touya a mischievous grin. Touya's heart-melting smile started to waver. Nakuru leaned across the table and pinched Touya's cheek.

"Nice try. Your smile is obviously a winner but you'll need to try harder. I'm not your everyday girl."

Touya rubbed his cheek and mentally cursed. This was possibly the first girl to stand strong against his oh-so-charming smile. And he knew there would be a price to pay.

Nakuru tapped her finger to her chin.

"And I wouldn't mind a drink... d'you like margaritas?"

Touya paused. "So does that mean I buy you a drink and the deal is done?" he asked hopefully.

Without responding, Nakuru gathered up her things (pencil, pad, calculator) and pushed in her chair. Looking at Touya, she smiled.

"You're a cook, aren't you?"

Touya hesitated; he wasn't too sure he liked the direction of this conversation. "Yeah..."

Nakuru beamed at him. "Great. Lemme plot out what you need to do to pay me back for this reservation."

'She's plotting this out?' Touya thought. He could feel a severe headache coming on. "Oh kami-sama...' He didn't reply but instead stared dumbly at Nakuru.

Looking at her reservation list, Nakuru skimmed it over with her eyes and then looked up.

"Is next week okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nakuru winked.

"Be back for your death sentence tomorrow," she said cheerily.

Touya nearly choked. "Coming from you, I wouldn't be surprised," he muttered.

Nakuru merely smiled and turning promptly, long hair flying over shoulder, Nakuru disappeared back into the kitchens.

As soon as she was gone, Touya plopped his face into his hands and groaned.

"I definitely do _not_ deserve this."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

okay, so I'll admit this chappi was lame. No use denying it. It dint really come out the way I wanted... don't you hate when that happens! –grrs– anyways, I've got a great next chappi planned so please stay with me!

again, thanks for being patient! I love you guys!


	6. Alice in Wonderland Notes

CHAPTER SIX: Alice in Wonderland Notes

'This is it...' Touya thought to himself. He was standing outside _Ruby Moon's_ _Chance_, debating whether he really wanted to go in.

As usual, it was a bright and sunny day. The heat of the sun was at it's peak during this certain afternoon. Touya didn't like it; he had foreboding sense of danger.

Touya clenched his hand into a fist and sighed. 'For the sake of Tomoyo, I _will_ go on this date with that Akizuki girl. For Tomoyo's sake, I will endure the pains and hardships!'

Taking a deep breath, Touya strode forward into the shop.

After squeezing in between people at the doors, Touya stumbled into the counter.

"Kinomoto!" Chiharu called from the coffee machine. Again, the girl was managing to multi task as she was busting out a latte while bagging a couple cookies into a bag that sat behind the counter.

"Chiharu... are you sure you don't need any help?" Touya asked, sweatdropping.

"No way!" Chiharu chirped back. She capped the drink and managed to whip out another bag to put in a croissant. Then she proceeded to ring it all up, in less than 30 seconds. All this with a cheerful smile, her pigtails swinging all the way.

"If you insist..." Touya muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. 'I _really_ need a haircut...'

He was about to walk into the kitchen as Chiharu's arm jutted out from behind the cash register, catching Touya around the torso.

"STOOOPPPP!" Chiharu shouted, causing everyone to jump.

Touya leapt back about six feet. "What was _that _about!"

Chiharu glared at Touya, making his eye twitch and wonder what he did wrong.

"Orders from the top. You're not allowed in the kitchen."

Inside, Touya gave a sigh of relief. 'I GOT FIRED!' he mentally cried. In his head, he was already having a parade and throwing confetti all over the place.

"She told me to give you this."

Touya's mental parade instantly died. He slumped forward.

Chiharu handed an envelope to Touya's outstretched hand. It was a red envelope with Touya's name on it in curly, loopy handwriting, adorned with little red hearts around the 'T' in his name.

"Now, nothing personal, Kinomoto, but I've got my orders," Chiharu said calmly.

Touya blinked. "Hai...?"

"GET OUUUUTTT!" Chiharu shouted at the top of her lungs.

Again, all the customers (and Touya) jumped a few feet in the air. When Touya's heartbeat returned to it's normal pace, he merely turned around and left, hand clutched at his chest.

Chiharu turned to the next customer, wearing her usual bright smile.

"May I suggest the raspberry scones today, sir? They're very fresh!"

All the customers in line sweatdropped.

– – –

Touya paced up and down in his living room.

There it sat.

His doom.

The envelope sat on Touya's coffee table. Touya paced behind the couch, keep his distance from the table.

Just to be safe.

Touya ran his hand through his hair again. He was biting the corner of his lip.

Now he knew how Pandora felt when she was contemplating the opening of the box.

"Arrrgh!" Touya groaned, tugging at his shaggy hair. He stomped to the kitchen and unearthed a jar of cookies. He plunged his hand into the Cookie Monster jar and extracted a couple chocolate chip cookies (made by him, of course). He grumpily stared at the envelope from the kitchen.

"To open or not to open, that is the question," Touya mumbled through his chewing.

After a quiet moment of munching, Touya threw his arms in air.

"Dammit, Kaijuu! I'll get back at you somehow!" Touya shouted at the ceiling. "I'm just doing this for the sake of Tomoyo, y'know!"

Again, Touya stomped back to the living room. He snatched up the envelope and tore it open. He nearly winced when he did that, half expected poisonous gas to explode from the letter.

When the coast seemed to be clear, Touya slid the letter from the envelope and slowly unfolded it.

As he did that, he got a whiff of a familiar smell– was it cookies? Touya had to admit they smelled very good. So good, in fact, that he nearly started drooling...

Touya shook his head violently. "Just read it, Kinomoto. Just read it," he coached himself.

In the same loopy handwriting, the note read:

_Touya-kun– –_

_Bring yourself to the kitchen of Ruby Moon's Chance at 1 o'clock tonight. Come alone. And be prepared. Be VERY prepared._

_Mucho much love– –_

_Nakuru_

On Touya's face was a lopsided grin that clearly read 'eh!' and 'what the hell!' at the same time.

It wasn't until now that Touya realized that there was something else in the envelope. He shook it and a key slid onto his open palm.

The label on it read 'FRONT DOOR' and was decorated with tiny glittery star stickers.

"Oh dear kami-sama..." Touya muttered as he clenched his eyes shut.

– – –

Touya stood outside _Ruby Moon's Chance_ merely staring at the entrance. He had a jacket slung over his shoulder and the other hand clutching the key to his doom.

Sighing, Touya slid the key into the door, walked in, and locked the door behind him.

Inside the restaurant form of _Ruby Moon's_, the lights were still on– dimly, but still on. Touya could see that the fountain was still running and the tiki torches were still burning out on the patio.

Leaving his jacket at the bar, Touya noticed that there was a package and note sitting on the other end.

The package was wrapped in red wrapping paper, adorned with butterflies. Touya opened the folded note that sat atop of it.

_Open me_

Sighing, Touya ripped apart the wrapping paper. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he unveiled what seemed to be a kitchen apron. A white apron with a small picture of a black cat with a curly tail on the top front. Underneath it was Touya's name. It struck Touya that the cat that was on the apron (and on Nakuru's tie from the night before) was the same cat as the one on the sign of _Ruby Moon's Chance_. As he unfolded it, another note fell out of it. Stooping to the ground to pick it up, he opened it.

_Wear me_

'This is getting too weird...' Touya thought. Nonetheless, Touya slipped it over his t-shirt. As he wrapped the straps around this waist and tied it in the front, something in the front pocket jingled.

Plunging his hand into the front pocket of the apron, Touya pulled out yet another note, a bell attached with a ribbon on the cover.

_Get your butt into the kitchen_

Touya sweatdropped and plopped the note back onto the counter. Taking a deep breath of many to come, Touya strode towards the kitchen.

As he pushed in the kitchen doors, smoke billowed out and surrounded him and a voice bellowed–

"WELCOME... TO KITCHEN STADIUM!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

muwa... sorries this chappi was so short. A cliffie indeed. And here is my disclaimer for this tiny bit:

disclaimer: I do not own iron chef or anything in relation to it. Tho I must say it's one of my fav shows on food network –grins– and for the sake of things, I don't own alice in wonderland (see title). I thought the title fit. –shrugs–

I'll be gone for the next month but once I get home from taiwan, I'll be continuing this wonderful date thing that touya hasta endure!

Leave me your comments and suggestions! Thankies!


	7. Chef Touya Versus Chef Nakuru

Sorries its taken me so long to get bac to this– I've had this chappi planned for quite some time but really dint have the inspiration to get it down. But here I am!

Thankies as always to those who reviewed! I'm glad to hear that I got some people hooked on the touyaXnakuru pairing! I know there really aren't that many people out there that are into this coupling but I enjoy it –smiles–

Disclaimer: again, I don't own iron chef and may the japanese version of iron chef live long!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER SEVEN: Chef Touya Versus Chef Nakuru

"What... in all hells?" Touya almost stumbled forward when he heard the bellowing welcome. His eye was twitching and he wore a peculiar smile that clearly stated "huh!" and "oh my... I should've stayed at home" altogether.

Nakuru, who was standing on one of the long tables, had her arms wide spread and was wearing a cape.

"And the challenger!" Nakuru suddenly pointed at Touya, who practically jumped back at her sudden action. "Chef Touya-kun!"

Finally, it started to click for Touya. _'Aaah... Iron Chef. I get it... and is she trying to impersonate Chairman Kaga? Dear kami-sama... she really needs to lose that cape...'_

Sighing, Touya decided to humor the poor girl so he stepped forward.

Her smile widening (if even possible), Nakuru jumped down from the table and whipped off her cape.

Touya sweatdropped. _'Verrry dramatic... I guess she'd be pretty good at impersonating Batman or Superman... they've got capes, right? But I guess they've never taken _off _their capes–'_

"And the special ingredient for tonight!" Nakuru gestured to a bulk of something covered with a velvet cloth that sat in front of her. She grasped the velvet and dramatic pulled it off, tossing the cloth into the air. Smoke (what Touya assumed to be dry ice) billowed from under the cloth, flooding the floor.

"SUGAR!"

Touya nearly fell over. In the line of his vision sat a huge sack of sugar. And visibly labeled on the sack? "SUGAR" in bold black letters.

'_Oh why oh why did I not just stay home?'_ Touya smacked his hand to his head.

"Pssst! Touya-kun!"

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to go stand in your kitchen," Nakuru whispered, as if there were other people that could hear her. She pointed to her right.

"Oh. Right," Touya walked briskly to his side of the kitchen. Mentally, he was hitting his head against a wall and repeating "oh why oh why oh why" in his head.

"You will have one hour to complete the task of at _least _three different dishes– two of each, please–" Nakuru worked hard to lug the sack of sugar up onto the center table.

Touya had a fleeting flashback to the first day he met Nakuru when she had been dragging a sack of flour across the kitchen floor...

Once Nakuru actually got the sugar onto the table and opened the sack–

"ALLEZ CUISINE!"

Sighing, and figuring that it wouldn't really hurt to participate in this madness, took a large bowl and walked slowly towards the sack.

Nakuru was already there, eagerly shoveling sugar into her bowl. Touya walked up, an almost bored look on his face.

"Akizuki, is this your idea of a date?"

"You can't admit it's not fun!" Nakuru cried, shooting a smile at Touya. "And there_ are_ consequences if you don't participate, y'know."

Touya held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to participate. If you wanna get on a sugar high, be my guest."

"BRING IT ON!" Nakuru roared, practically knocking Touya off his feet.

Sighing again, Touya scooped his portion of sugar and trudged back to this kitchen. Though he had to admit, this was one kind of date he'd never been on...

And hopefully, he'd survive.

– – –

"Five minutes to go!" Nakuru yelled across the kitchen.

Touya was putting on the finishing touches to this three dishes (which all happened to be desserts– _'What _else_ can you make with sugar as the main ingredient!'_). All through the insanity of the hour and rush to make everything, Touya actually found himself actually getting into it.

Nearing the end, Touya's respect for each Iron Chef had increased a reasonable amount.

After placing a leaf of mint carefully on the side of each of the two slices of cake, Touya wiped his hands on a towel and looked over his creations.

It had been a while since he'd made such detailed desserts– the most he treated himself at home was chocolate chip cookies. He found that a jar full of cookies were enough to satisfy his sweet tooth but seeing his baking skills back in action prompted him to go home and make some eclairs.

"TIME'S UP!" Chairman Nakuru cried.

Rolling his eyes, Touya tossed his towel onto the counter and waited for the next bit of torture.

"Now," Nakuru said in a dramatic voice, brandishing for cape to the side, "time for the taste testing!"

Touya almost had to suppress a grin, seeing Nakuru donning a cape and wearing her apron at the same time. _That_ was definitely not a combination of clothes Chairman Kaga would be seen wearing.

Nakuru gestured for Touya to follow her back into the dining area and Touya, with an "oh," grabbed his tray of sweets and followed her out.

During the taste testing, Touya continued to be amused as he watched Nakuru play the role of Chef and Chairman Kaga. She commented on her own food ("The more sugar the better!") and allowed Touya his own opinion.

When it was Touya's turn, he explained each of his desserts; a cake based with pears and set in a warm sauce, another type of cheesecake based with cherries and raspberries (topped with some special ice cream), and his signature mint chocolate chip cookies (those of which he made into cookie sandwiches).

For some odd reason, Touya felt nervous as he watched Nakuru try his delicacies. He got the feeling that he was probably experiencing the same nervousness as those on the show. And amazingly enough, Touya gave a sigh of relief and his lips spread into a grin when he saw Nakuru touch a hand to her cheek, looking like she had just discovered the secret to the universe.

"Touya-kun... this is amazing!" Nakuru gasped as she tried each of the sweets.

Touya couldn't help blushing. "Y'think so?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Right!" Nakuru stood up so suddenly that Touya almost jumped. Nakuru's hand was clenched into a fist with a look of uttermost determination. "Give me the recipe now!"

"Huh?"

"These are going on the dessert menu of Ruby Moon's!"

Seeing Touya's blank stare, Nakuru stared back like he was an incomprehensible idiot. "I said write those recipes down! NOW!"

– – –

Twenty minutes later, a very satisfied Nakuru was holding all three recipes to Touya's desserts. Touya plopped down into a chair and wiped his brow; Nakuru had hounded him for every single detail, even the brand of rum he put in the special ice cream specially made for his pear dessert.

"Right! This one," Nakuru gestured to the pear cake recipe, "is going to be called 'Pear Skillet Cake' while this one will be called 'Cherry-Raspberry Pillow', okay?"

Touya nodded; he wasn't in the mood for arguing the names of his desserts.

"And your cookie sandwiches will go on the café menu." Nakuru looked thoughtful, a finger on her chin. "We'll call it 'Touya-kun's Special'!"

"Yeah yeah, sounds good." Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Touya asked, "Can I go home now, Akizuki?"

To his surprise, Nakuru nodded, looking extremely happy. "Sure thing. I'll make that reservation for the day after tomorrow, okay? Just tell Sakura-chan and I'll put her on the list."

Touya's eyebrows went up. "Really? That's it?"

Unfortunately, Touya saw the sparkle in Nakuru's honey brown eyes.

"'_That's it?_' Now what could you possibly mean by _that_?" Nakuru asked.

Touya inwardly groaned. _'Looks like I'm not off the hook yet...' _Feeling compelled to say something, Touya opened his mouth. "So who–"

"Won? I did, of course!"

Rolling his eyes, Touya knew this was coming.

"But I'll allow you a rematch..." Nakuru said in a suggestive smile.

"Oh no," Touya said, getting up from his seat, holding out his hands, "no way. This was waaaay too insane."

"But you had fun, didn't you?" Nakuru peered at Touya.

Stubbornly, Touya folded his arms. "I'm not admitting _anything_."

To this, Nakuru laughed. She clapped Touya on the back (hard enough to send him flying) and ushered him out the door. "Don't remember to tell Sakura-chan the good news!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

As Touya pulled on his jacket, Nakuru called after him. "Don't forget you have work tomorrow! And you can keep the apron!"

Waving to show he had heard, Touya continued down the street without looking back. Heading home, Touya had to admit that Nakuru was an excellent baker; her desserts were evidently loaded with sugar but somehow, it didn't seem overwhelming.

Humming to himself, happy that he had survived and managed to get Tomoyo her reservation, Touya took his time as he enjoyed the cool breeze of the night.

Approaching his condo, Touya started to pull out his keys. But when he saw who was sitting at his door step, his fingers slipped and the keys fell into a clattering heap.

The sound was loud in the quiet night and almost made Touya flinch. But he didn't. He back was so rigid and stiff that he couldn't move.

The person gracefully stood up, as if to greet him.

"Touya... it's been too long."

His lips slightly parted, Touya couldn't bring himself to speak. But when he managed to speak, it almost came out cracked and dry.

"Kaho..."


	8. Unwelcome Reunions & Maraschino Cherries

**AUGH i'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. **i've had half of this written and life went on and happened. i've also been working on writing this into a longer chapter [mainly combining this chapter with what i planned for the next chapter to make up for my absence.

**thanks, as always and forever, to those who read this fic and to those who let me know how i'm doing in the writing world. thanks for your support, especially while i was gone!**

well it's been awhile since i've posted a disclaimer, i think, so i'll just throw this in, just in case!

**disclaimer: i don't own cardcaptor sakura-- simply put, it belongs to the masterminds, CLAMP. i also don't own any brand names [if i mentioned any, which i think i did... the one and only thing i own is this story. please don't steal it.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

CHAPTER EIGHT: Unwelcome Reunions and Maraschino Cherries

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked, trying to keep his voice to a minimum of rudeness. He tried not to clear his throat; he didn't want to give the impression that he was fazed by her appearance. But of course, his face defied him.

Kaho stood gracefully, her long hair swishing behind her. It was in that moment that Touya hated her all over again. Why did she have to look at him with those eyes?

"Touya... it's been too long," she said.

_Not long enough. _Touya's thoughts were bitter. He bent over to pick up his keys as casually as possible.

Kaho waited patiently, tucking a strand of her strawberry-brown hair behind her ear.

_Don't do that... stop... why are you here? _Twirling his keys with his finger, Touya tried to wear his usual 'bored-as-ever' face. "So what brings you here?"

"Don't be like that, Touya," Kaho said, noticing the bitterness in Touya's voice. She searched Touya's eyes and they flitted towards his bangs. Kaho laughed. "When was the last time you had a haircut, hmm?"

Touya didn't laugh along. He had heard it too many times anyway. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, Touya— it's been too long. I missed you." Kaho smiled in her ever-serene smile.

Nodding towards his doorstep, Touya said, "Did you and what's-his-face have a falling out?" Sitting on the doorstep were a large luggage and equally large duffel bag.

To Touya's satisfaction, Kaho's face fell ever so slightly and her eyes clouded. But when her eyes reconnected with Touya's, her eyes were bright and she was smiling again. (_Damn her..._)

"It was nothing. We decided we needed some time off from each other."

"And...?" Touya prompted, drawing out his word intentionally.

"Oh, Touya!" To Touya's horror, Kaho started sobbing, her face hidden in her hands. She collapsed to her knees as she continued to sob.

Before Touya knew it, he was at Kaho's side. He was about to wrap his arms to comfort her when he suddenly stopped, his actions jerky. And before he could pull away, Kaho threw _her_ arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

Touya's eyes widened and he wanted to pull away. But he was a gentleman and knew it would devastate _any_ female if he had been so rude to not comfort her. So he stayed and patted Kaho's shoulder a little awkwardly, not sure of what to say.

"Oh T-touya!" Kaho sobbed, hiccuping through her words. "H-he– hic!– said t-that he didn't want to be t-together anymore!"

Touya noted that she didn't use the guy's name, whatever it was; Touya couldn't even remember himself.

"Shhhh..." Touya soothed. He could start to feel Kaho's tears leak through his shirt.

"I-I didn't know where to go! I– hic!– just thought I could turn– hic!– to you..."

Touya was about to suggest Kaho go check in at a hotel but caught himself before he did so. He knew it would be insanely rude to suggest something like that but he couldn't stand being so close to Kaho. This closeness was already killing him and it didn't help that the woman was in sobbing hysterics.

As Kaho sniffled, Touya repressed an exasperated sigh. "Listen... why don't you camp out here for the night? To compose yourself."

"Really?" Kaho looked up at Touya, her eyes still sparkling from her tears.

_No, not really,'_Touya thought. But he nodded.

The nod brought on another round of sobbing and Kaho had thrown her arms around Touya again, clutching a little harder than Touya found comfortable.

"T-thank you so much... Touya."

Touya thought life was already hard enough. He was _so_ wrong.

– – –

Ding-dong! the doorbell rang.

No answer.

Yukito ran a hand through his silvery grey hair. _That's odd... _He pressed the doorbell again.

Still no answer.

Sighing, Yukito knelt down and unearthed the spare key from under the flower pot. Again, Yukito sighed; he had told Touya to change the hiding place for it was too obvious, but it was clear that his friend had neglected to do so.

Letting himself into Touya's condo, Yukito took off his jacket and preceded to drape it over the arm of the couch.

"Ack!" Yukito gasped, completely thrown off guard, an unusual reaction for him.

Laying on the couch was Kaho, snuggled in with blankets and pillows. Yukito's eyebrows furrowed and he adjusted his thin-wire framed glasses.

_What's she doing here...?_

Yukito's keen eyes spotted the luggage that sat on the floor next to the couch. "Aaah..." he breathed. Yukito observed Kaho's face and noticed that her eyes seemed a tad puffy. Looking thoughtful, Yukito stepped away from the couch. He headed back to the kitchen and grabbed Touya's Cookie Monster cookie jar from the top refrigerator. Yukito hauled it with him as he ascended the stairs in search of his friend.

Upstairs, Yukito was greeted with a very scary sight.

Touya, standing more or less upright, was slightly slouched, standing in front of his bathroom mirror. His rumpled plaid pajama pants were wrinkled, complementing his wrinkled white t-shirt. His shaggy hair was shaggy as ever and sticking up in all directions. If things couldn't have gotten any better, Touya had heavy bags under his eyes, almost making him akin to raccoons or pandas.

"Not enough sleep, Touya?" Yukito asked pleasantly as he picked out a cookie from the jar.

Touya grunted in reply, completely unfazed by Yukito's sudden appearance.

"Haven't I told you that you should really hide the spare key somewhere else?"

Grunt.

"And I noticed that you seem to have an extra person around. I suppose I shouldn't assume that you put out an ad for a roommate?"

With a slow turn of his head, Yukito found himself being glared at with the most expressionless face known to mankind. Not all phased, Yukito continued to munch on the cookies.

"I see. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

Touya turned his head back to the mirror, as slowly as he turned it to face Yukito. Touya had his hands on the sink, leaning on it.

"Yuki..." Touya said finally. His voice was hoarse. "I need... I _need_ to get her out of here."

"I agree," Yukito replied in a cheerful tone as if he were accepting an invitation to a lunch date. "But for now, you should either get some more sleep or get some food."

Clapping Yukito on the shoulder, Touya managed a heavy grin. "How about both? Just... just keep her down there."

And with that, Touya trudged back to his bedroom where he preceded to flop onto it. Yukito waited for a second and heard a snore.

Smiling satisfactorily, Yukito headed back downstairs. During his trek downstairs was also when Yukito's hand hit the solid bottom of the Cookie Monster jar.

– – –

The constant sizzle made Kaho open her eyes. It was an almost difficult feat; Kaho felt like her eyelids were heavy metal. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that spilled into the living room, her nose coordinated with her brain and told her that someone was cooking pancakes.

Sitting up, Kaho turned towards the kitchen. On the counter separating the kitchen from dining room and living room was bright eyed Yukito, efficiently whipping up pancakes at a frightening speed... and eating them at a frightening speed.

"I hope you plan to save some?" Kaho asked. Her sleepy face looked almost confused with her heavily lidded eyes.

Just as Yukito lifted a fresh pancake off the griddle, he placed it on a plate and proceeded to eat it. "Good morning, Mizuki-san," he said through a mouthful of pancake. "And don't worry, I saved some for you." With his syrup coated fork, Yukito pointed at the meager stack of four or five extra pancakes.

Eyeing the huge bowl full of pancake batter, Kaho assumed that Yukito ate as he went, only remembering to spare some along the way. Nodding groggily (and convinced her whole head was made of insanely heavy cement), Kaho tossed aside her blanket. "Very well... Yukito." Kaho paused at using Yukito's first name, waiting to see if he objected to her forwardness. When she got no reply, she continued. "I think I'll go clean up."

"These pancakes will be waiting!" Yukito said merrily, waving his fork around.

As Kaho ascended the stairs, she started to wake up more and was regaining her graceful composure. Her fingers trailed along the handrail, gliding along the varnish. She wasn't sure if it really sunk in— she was in Touya's home._ Touya's_ home. Kaho smiled to herself as a fresh thought popped into her head.

_Touya's still alone..._

Kaho wasn't going to deny that she saw the anger in Touya's eyes the previous night. The anger was there and it was obvious. Anger, hurt, confusion. A one deal package and Kaho could see every bit of it.

But it was because of this one deal package that Kaho realized that Touya still had lingering feelings...

Cleaning herself up and no doubt feeling much more refreshed, Kaho peeked into an open door and noticed Touya snoozing, half his body under blankets, his uncovered leg practically dropping off the side of the bed.

Kaho smiled to herself. She was about to invite herself into his bedroom to tuck him in properly when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Your pancakes will get cold, Mizuki-san," Yukito said cheerfully. Though his smiling face gave nothing away, there was deep suggestion behind his words.

"Yes... Thank you," Kaho said slowly. She maneuvered around Yukito and headed back downstairs. Yukito watched her go, a frown beginning to form. Sighing again, Yukito pushed into Touya's bedroom, a plate of pancakes in his hand. Indeed, Touya needed sleep, but Yukito decided some nutrients had the same level of importance.

– – –

Despite Touya's absolute need to rid of Kaho's presence, he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. What was he supposed to say? "As much as I enjoyed this reunion, please get out of my house." Or maybe he could try, "Yeah what's-his-face is a jerk, but do remember that you did the exact same thing to me. Oh, and get out of my house." Or even "What part of 'I never want to see you again' did you not understand?"

All very good statements to pose to Kaho.

Unfortunately, Touya couldn't get any one of those phrases out of his mouth.

And thus, Kaho had made herself at home. In Touya's home. And of course, she was totally unwelcome. One day and Kaho was already acting like she lived there. The woman was actually sleeping on Touya's couch, God forbid. Once was tolerable, but two nights in a row? Next thing Touya knew, his couch would reek of Kaho's perfume. Perfume that he once loved to smell.

As Touya suited up for work, Kaho was cooking herself a meal. Touya grabbed his tie and keys as he headed out the door as Kaho called out. "Have a good time at work, Touya!"

At this point, Touya's idealistic conversations with Kaho to get her to leave were bordering strings of profanities and non-comprehensible words.

Mumbling a half-assed goodbye, Touya tried very hard not to slam the door shut.

He didn't succeed.

– – –

While setting up the dining room, Touya was all but tackled by Nakuru.

"Touya-kun! Today is supposed to be Sakura-chan's matchmaking date, did you remember?" Nakuru bounced on the balls of her feet as Touya lit candles.

"Yeah, yeah, how could I forget," was Touya's unenthusiastic reply.

After passing on Nakuru's okay on a reservation, Sakura filled Touya in every specific details as if she had been planning this (so-called, it seemed to Touya) "blind" date. Sakura's battle plan took a good hour and a half to explain, but all Touya really absorbed was that some guy by the name of "Hiiragizawa" would be showing up ("Dark, dark blue hair, glasses, good looking," Sakura gushed) and that he should be seated first. When Tomoyo showed up, Touya was supposed to lead Tomoyo to Good Looking Glasses Man's table and let nature do it's work.

Touya half hoped that nature worked especially hard because by the sound of it, Tomoyo wasn't too fond of Glasses Man.

"I'm so excited!" Nakuru said, hands clasped together as she continued to bounce around Touya as he traveled table to table. "Young love, you know? It makes life so interesting!"

Grunt. (This was Touya's choice reply, especially in the last few days.)

Ignoring Touya's man-language, Nakuru twirled in between the tables, expertly maneuvering her way about the dining room.

"I can't wait to see who Sakura-chan is matchmaking," she sang. "It's so exciting, love, love, _looove_!"

Touya rolled his eyes as he lit the last candle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me handle it, okay? Now get to your podium, it's time to open."

– – –

As per usual, Ruby Moon's Chance was crowded and Touya light-heartedly flirted his way to good tips. He had even received a 'Call me!' note accompanied with a telephone number. Thoroughly amused, Touya slipped the note into his back pocket and was heading back into the kitchen when he saw him: Glasses Man.

He was dressed smartly in a dark dress shirt, minus a tie, the top button undone, pressed khakis and a pair of sneakers.

Nakuru's hostess stand momentarily abandoned, Touya made his way over. Touya scrutinized Tomoyo's date and came to the conclusion that he looked fairly clean-cut and suitable. And if he wasn't, and if he in _any_ way hurt Tomoyo, Touya would just have to kill him.

"Good evening, sir, can I have a name?"

"Mm, it would either be under Li or Hiiragizawa, I'm not too sure," Glasses Man said.

Touya feigned scanning the list, knowing that the reservation was under Sakura's name. "Yeah, here you are," he said, crossing out Sakura's name with a little unnecessary force. "There's two in your party?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to be seated first?" Touya gestured to the dining area.

"Sure thing," Glasses Man said with a small grin and nod of his head.

Nodding back, deciding that this guy had some potential, Touya lead the way. In a split second decision, he decided to lead Hiiragizawa to the outdoor patio.

Tiki torches were lit throughout the patio and the fountain outside was splashing happily, the water glistening eerily with the light of the lanterns and flame of the torches. Paper lanterns in numerous shades of pink, red, and orange were strung along in no specific pattern, floating over the heads of diners.

After Hiiragizawa was seated, Touya hurried back inside, only to be accosted by the head hostess herself.

"Strange..." she said, as she tried to look out to the patio over Touya's shoulder. (It was virtually impossible, as she was a good head shorter than Touya.) "That looked like Eriol..."

Eriol... Eriol... Why did that name sound familiar to Touya? He thought for a second.

"Hiiragizawa? You know him?" Touya asked, incredulous.

Pointing to herself with a cute smile, Nakuru said, "He's my baby cousin."

_Oh God_, Touya thought,_ this world is too small. _"Your cousin?" Touya decided against asking if he was quirky as Akizuki herself. "Should I bother asking if he's good dating material?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Nakuru thought for a second. And it clicked. And she could not have looked more delighted. "You mean...?"

Brow furrowing, Touya folded his arms. "Yes. And he happens to be on a blind date with _my_ baby cousin. Tell me now if this guy is a mental case because if he is, this whole thing is _off_ and I'll be having a talk with Sakura about her choice of guys for her own cousin, but seeing as her own personal taste is so off the mark–"

"This is perfect, Touya-kun!" Nakuru cried, grabbing Touya's hands. Her eyes sparkled in every possible way. "Don't you see?!"

He couldn't really– Nakuru's gaze was so intense that he felt a tad dizzy. "Um, what?"

"If Eriol gets married to your cousin, we would practically be family! Related! Oh, I can only imagine the fun at family reunions we would have..."

That was it. This date was officially over. Touya wasn't going to point out that the marriage of each other's cousins was really enough to constitute _related_ issues, let alone horrifying family reunions filled with burnt BBQ... But if this Hiiragizawa guy was related to Akizuki, Touya wanted Tomoyo to have nothing with it.

"I'll have to go say hello!" Nakuru said brightly, ducking behind Touya.

"Wait!" Touya grabbed Nakuru's wrist, pulling her back. "If you say something, we'd be outed and everything would just get ruined!"

Hang on. Touya had just interfered with Nakuru's possible destruction of this blind date. Wasn't he just objecting to it? Wait, what was going on?

Touya shook his head furiously, trying to clear his mind. One second he's okay with this date. The next second, he's not. And now he is?

"Auuugh," Touya mumbled. "Who cares, I just need to work." He swept past Nakuru to carry on his waiter duties. All they had to do was wait for Tomoyo to show up and let everything flow.

And sure enough, five minutes later...

Touya was heading back to the kitchen when one of the hostesses (Nakuru was preoccupied with taking charge of the night's desserts) caught him by the sleeve and pulled him over to the podium. She showed him the reservation list, pointing to a name (Sakura's) that was crossed out, but explained that this guest insisted that her reservation was under that particular name.

"Touya?!" cried a musical voice.

Touya couldn't mistake that voice; he looked up and his face split into a grin.

"Hey! Tomoyo! Wow, what's with the get up? Damn! You look attractive!" And indeed she did– she was wearing an exquisite dress and her hair was as long and as beautiful as ever.

His cousin curtseyed, a wide grin upon her pale face, eyes sparkling. "Why thank you, kind sir!"

"She's sort of half the party of a matchmaking date," Touya whispered to his co-worker. "Don't worry, I ran this by Akizuki so I'll take care of it."

His co-worker gave him a curious and confused look, but nodded and turned back to Tomoyo. "Touya will show you to your table."

Touya swept his arm, gesturing to the dining room and Tomoyo fell into step with him.

"You work everywhere, don't you, Touya? Looking quite handsome in that waiter's outfit."

In response, Touya shrugged and adjusted his bow tie, though smiled secretly. "Yeah, I guess. Say, you didn't design that dress did you?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled; she looked very pleased. "Yep! My design all the way! I wish Sakura could see it..."

"Mmmmm... Yeah..." Touya was just thinking of a couple things he wished Sakura could see... for example, regarding her idiot boyfriend... Touya stopped before stepping out to the patio. "Oh shoot!" he exclaimed. "I forgot I have an order waiting back in the kitchen! Tomoyo, d'you mind..." Touya drifted off, hoping she would take the bait.

"Nope. Go ahead."

"Thanks. You're table's in the back around the corner. Enjoy!" Touya pointed and then hurried away, breathing a sigh of relief. Really, this matchmaking business was quite tedious. He looked over his shoulder, just to make sure Tomoyo had obeyed orders and was pleased to see the other customer's dropped jaws. He smiled fondly; Tomoyo had grown so much...

"Touya-kun!"

Inwardly groaning, Touya faced front. And what greeted him was a scary sight indeed.

If there was ever a power outage, Touya would be sure to have Nakuru over; the twinkling of her eyes sparkled so _loudly_ that it practically shouted 'hearts, rainbows, and sparkly things' galore.

"Was _that_...?"

"Yeees, that's Tomoyo." Touya's hand went to sweep his bangs away. "And don't get any ideas."

Her hands clenched together at her chest, Nakuru shook her head furiously, her hair swirling around her. "No, no! Instead, we shall be spying!!"

"Spy-"

Without a chance to finish, Touya's hand was grabbed and with extraordinary force, was dragged back the way he came and pushed into a bush next to the fountain.

"Um, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Touya hissed, trying hard to sit up. It was painful indeed, having branches and leaves poking him from every angle. And Nakuru had taken the liberty to throw herself in, thus sitting on top of Touya.

"Shh!" she hissed, also struggling to get comfortable. At least for her, she wasn't actually _sitting_ on branches aplenty.

"Did you forget that I work here? That _you _work here?" Touya whispered, trying to ignore the stares they were getting from nearby diners. "I still have tables to wait!"

"Just a second!!" Nakuru whispered, covering Touya's mouth. "I want to get a close up!"

Defeated, Touya sighed. He decided not to point out that Nakuru could easily spy from inside. But of course if he did, it would have just come out 'mmflm mum arhgmmm' so Touya didn't waste his breath.

They watched as Eriol, gentleman that he was, pulled out a chair for Tomoyo. ("Hey, I got those Nikes for Eriol last year for his birthday!" Nakuru cried excitedly, obviously pleased.)

The two watched for a minute or more until Touya stood up, nearly sending Nakuru crashing onto the patio. "Okay, that's enough. Akizuki get back to working."

"But Touya-kun!" Nakuru pleaded, her honey eyes beseeching.

"Go." Touya pointed back to the dining room and then walked towards Tomoyo and her date.

"Good evening, my name is Touya and I'll be your waiter for the night," he said in an almost bored tone. He avoided Tomoyo's gaze– she was glaring at him, clearly realizing Touya's part in this matchmaking disaster. Touya smiled to himself. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks," Eriol said.

"Urm... yeah. Me too," Tomoyo said.

Touya scribbled onto his pad and nodded. "I'll be back with those in a second. Take your time." Touya winked at Tomoyo and she replied by rolling her eyes.

As Touya made his away back inside, he was _again_ attacked by Nakuru.

"They are soooo cute!" Nakuru squealed, practically hanging off of Touya's neck. "I think I need to start making wedding invitations!"

Rolling his eyes and not even bothering to object, Touya went off to grab two empty glasses.

– – –

As the night went on, from Touya's observation, Tomoyo and this Eriol guy got along decently well. He wasn't about to deny that their argument over alcoholic beverages was pretty funny...

He had to increasingly drag Nakuru back to her podium, as she kept sneaking back to the edges of the patio to spy on the couple. ("Can you just stay out of it, Akizuki?" And the usual response was, "But Touya-kuuuun!")

After what Touya decided was a good extended amount of time to finish their meal, Touya trekked back.

When Tomoyo saw her older cousin approaching, she gave him this look that Touya knew as the "don't think I don't know you deliberately took your time..." look. Touya smiled inwardly; really, Tomoyo was too observant.

"So, can I interest you two i n some dessert?"

"Well, what d'you recommend, Touya?" Tomoyo asked, still flipping through the dessert menu. "Everything looks delicious!"

Feigning indifference, Touya shrugged, wearing his usual look of boredom. "Then why don't you order them all? All of them are really good."

"For being such a handsome waiter, you aren't much help," Tomoyo teased, flashing Touya a smile.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" Touya exclaimed, holding out his hands as if defensive. "Pick any one and I guarantee you that it'll be good."

"Ermmm... then I'll take this Cherry-Raspberry Pillow," Tomoyo finally said, chewing her lip. She looked positively adorable and Touya could tell that from Eriol's watchful eyes, that Glasses Man thought so too. A wave of overprotectiveness washed over Touya, but he did nothing but jot down Tomoyo's order.

"And I'll take this Pear Skillet Cake," Eriol said.

Touya smiled to himself in recognition of his own desserts, but his eyebrow went up nonetheless. If he had the smarts he knew he had, Eriol would be a gentleman and share his dessert with Tomoyo... and from what memory served, the girl could _not_ hold her liquor in any way or form.

But again, Touya said nothing and scribbled on his pad again. "Okay. I'll put that order in for your guys."

Feeling generous, Touya sliced extra large servings of the dessert. He hesitated a little when plopping a scoop of his specialty ice cream onto Eriol's Pear Skillet Cake... Minutes after, he arrived back to his destination. "Here you go. I cut them extra large just for you guys." Without another word, he turned around and swiftly left the two alone again.

The night went on as more customers drifted in and out, singing praises. Touya smiled and thanked them politely, and told them to come back again. (Many of the younger women giggled and reassured him that they most certainly would.)

He was headed back to the patio to check on one of his tables when he heard a delighted voice cry out,

"Oooh. Looky over there! It's a fountain!"

Oh, God. Touya spun around, recognizing the voice and was not too surprised to hear it slightly slurred. Tomoyo was currently slipping off her heels and skipping to the fountain in the middle of the patio.

Touya had been right; Eriol was quite the gentleman. And in being quite the gentleman, he had gotten Touya's little cousin drunk. (Touya ignored the fact that he was the one who had created the ice cream filled with rum and whiskey...) Right, he would have to kill Hiiragizawa.

"C'mon, Tomoyo," Eriol coaxed. Everyone had stopped eating to watch the scene. "C'mon out. You don't want to get your dress messy, do you?"

Tomoyo was laughing as water rained down on her and she twirled gracefully in the water. It was like watching a fantasy movie. Or a chick flick. Her laughter was loud but not boisterous. It sang, just like her voice.

She stopped laughing in time to throw her arms around Glasses Man and she pressed her forehead against his.

Oh, _God_, it was _too_ much like a chick flick. Touya could make it to them in a good five strides; He would be sure to pick up a blunt weapon to hurt Hiiragizawa with.

But Touya watched as Tomoyo smiled through her slurred words and watched Eriol's midnight blue eyes sparkle with amusement, concern, and it was clear he was under Tomoyo's spell.

Touya sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs; maybe that kaijuu of a sister of his was right. Tomoyo could use some light in her life. But one thing was for sure, this dinner date was over. He grabbed Tomoyo's purse as he went by their table and made his way towards the couple.

At the moment, Eriol was hoisting Tomoyo out of the fountain. Clearly the girl was out cold. Eriol turned in time to see Touya standing in front of him.

Touya was holding out Tomoyo's heels and purse with a raised eyebrow that clearly read amusement and expectance.

"The check?" Eriol asked.

"Ah well, I'll charge it to Saku–I mean, I'll send you the bill."

Hiiragizawa nodded gratefully and cradled Tomoyo gently as Touya set her belongings on her. She sighed in her dreams as the two men also sighed; It had been a long night.

As Eriol proceeded out the patio, there were bursts of clapping and sobbing.

"It's...so beautiful..." sobbed a middle-aged woman. She was dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

"Young love these days," sobbed another. "There _is _hope for the future!"

Touya sweatdropped. _It's not like they were putting on a show or anything... _he thought.

And sure enough, just as he had expected, as he turned around, Nakuru was there, eyes shining with tears. "Oh Touya-kun!" she sobbed. "It was just so... so... so _beautiful_!!"

Rolling his eyes, Touya patted Nakuru's head, almost comically. "Yes, it certainly was."

– – –

Nakuru was about to close up when she remembered that she hadn't seen Touya leave. She thought for a moment before heading to the patio where she found the tall waiter sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Hey, not ready to go home?" Nakuru asked as she loosened her tie.

"You have no idea," Touya groaned. He had discarded his waiter's vest and he had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He looked very tired all of a sudden.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Nakuru sat herself next to Touya and popped one of her beloved maraschino cherries into her mouth.

He wasn't quite sure why he did... But he did. It was weird to open his mouth and tell someone other than Yuki about his problems. It was strangely refreshing.

"And now she's back... In my house. Living on my couch. And cooking things. With my pans." Touya groaned again as he let his face fall into his hands.

Nakuru had remained quiet throughout Touya's speech, only nodding along and every once and awhile, eating more cherries and other times twirling the stems between her fingers.

"I mean, I thought we would be together, y'know? Forever. I already imagined the whole white picket fence and all that happy stuff that you saw on those old 80's shows. ... I thought we were in love..." Touya continued, now gesturing his hands, waving it back and forth as if it would make Nakuru understand better. "I mean I was in high school when we met, so yeah, I guess I was kinda dumb..."

The splashing of the water filled in the momentary silence. A minute later, there was the sound of glass against stone as Nakuru sat her jar of cherries on the edge.

"So what d'you plan on doing?" she said, speaking for the first time. Her bright honey-amber eyes were directed right at Touya, illuminated even more by the dim lights of the lanterns and her intense gaze stared right through him.

"I dunno..." Touya answered hesitantly. He ran his hand through his hair again, looking away. He could still feel Nakuru's stare on him and it made him feel strangely small. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Nakuru from the corner of his eye. "What would you do?"

Nakuru continued to stare at Touya. He could tell that she wasn't thinking except that she was judging. She was debating with herself what she should _really_ say.

The moment was ruined when Nakuru decided to treat herself to another cherry. "Move forward," she finally said, while chewing. "That's all we can do."

"It's not the easy," Touya protested without thinking. "We'd been together for so long and I was in love with her... It's hard to suddenly not love someone. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Touya-kun," Nakuru countered in a steady voice. She took her time selecting another cherry from the bottom of the jar. "It's only impossible if you make it impossible. If it's possible, you can make it happen. It's only possibly impossible if you make it so."

Touya blinked. How many times had she used the form of 'possible' in that mini speech?

The bright-eyed girl looked up to find Touya staring at her, no doubt looking pretty confused. She smiled.

"Akizuki... that was either really deep or just a string of words that were supposed to sound smart."

Nakuru threw her head back and laughed. She offered Touya a cherry and shrugged. "Because we're humans, we think of the future outcomes. We can't help it— we always have to wonder what could possibly happen, what can happen next. But I think that it's unnecessary sometimes. Just let it go. Let time go. Things are always changing." Nakuru sighed as she saw that her jar was now empty. "Touya-kun, I don't doubt that you loved her. And it's true that it's not easy to fall out of love. But look at you now; You're in a love-hate relationship with her. She hurt you and that should make you mad. But you let it go a long time ago, didn't you? Maybe you didn't let it all go, but now she's here and you don't want her to be. She's holding you back because you want to keep moving forward... Right?"

Chewing his cherry and thinking, Touya considered his companion's words. Of course, they sounded philosophical and contradicting as all thoughtful things do. Nakuru patted Touya's knee as she stood up.

"You'll figure it out. Things aren't impossible, Touya-kun. If there weren't a chance, it would be impossibly possible. But for you, it's possibly impossible. Can you blow out all the candles before I lock up? Thanks." Without another word, Nakuru headed back into the restaurant.

Touya sighed. There she went again, talking in opposites, impossible this, possible that, maybe maybe maybe. He stood and looked at his surroundings. He smiled to himself as everything felt comfortable around him and he couldn't help thinking he wouldn't mind having a blind date here. It was homey with all the warm colors and dim lights hovering in the air, on the tables, and on the tiki torches.

He leant over and surveyed a tiny flame that danced on a wick that was nearly about to drown in a pool of wax.

"Move forward... huh."

He closed his eyes for a moment before blowing out the candle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

haha some fun stuff from coffee stains... wow it was nostalgic to read the chapter from there, just to cross reference. i made one small change here so that it differs a little from coffee stains... but i doubt anyone will catch it. if you do, i would probably be blown away...

anyways! though the touyaxnakuru fandom is small, i still love the couple and i hope you'll give me feedback on this! any suggestions and things of the like are always always appreciated! thanks!


End file.
